


what happens in the caldera

by star_fruit (starxreactor)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Breaking Up & Making Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Pining, Post-Canon, Protective Azula (Avatar), can it really be called breaking up if the relationship is fake, i cant believe i forgot that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxreactor/pseuds/star_fruit
Summary: “Dude,” came Sokka’s voice, “did we just get married?”Zuko’s eyes shot open. The pulsing in his head abruptly got worse. “...What?”Sokka waved a piece of paper around. “We’re married!” His voice took on a pitch Zuko hadn’t heard from him in years. “Apparently!”...Zuko was too hungover for this.-In which Zuko accidentally gets married to Sokka, fakes a relationship, realizes he's gay, and actually falls in love with his husband. In that order.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 131





	what happens in the caldera

**Author's Note:**

> so in the rare case that someone is subscribed to me and idk got an email notification about me posting a work like last night and then it seemingly disappeared, this was the work. i accidentally posted it when i was trying to edit the chapter on the draft so i could actually. you know. paste the chapter in. but because im a literal dumbass i clicked the 'post chapter' button when there was nothing there except a keysmash instead of 'edit chapter'. AND THEN i had to repost, again, because it didn't show up on the first page. i'm guessing because i had it saved as a draft? i've posted drafts before and never had this problem so who the hell knows anymore. and i mean this happens after updating the post date to be the current one.
> 
> \- the comics never happened
> 
> \- Sokka is a part-time ambassador, part-time advisor to the swt chief, and part-time university student/engineer/inventor. he just does a lot of stuff.
> 
> \- teruko is borrowed from muffinlance. zuko's crew survived the siege, fight me.
> 
> \- CWs: alcohol use, cursing, ozai being a homophobic dick, internalized homophobia

Zuko’s head was pounding. 

He had only been awake for roughly one minute, and he already wanted to die. He was never drinking again (which was what he’d said the last five times he’d woken up with a bad hangover, _shut up inner Azula_ ). 

The door slammed open. Zuko nearly fell off the bed in shock. He groaned at the sharp stab of pain that brought on.

“Dude,” came Sokka’s voice, “did we just get married?”

Zuko’s eyes shot open. The pulsing in his head abruptly got worse. “...What?”

Sokka waved a piece of paper around. “We’re married!” His voice took on a pitch Zuko hadn’t heard from him in years. “Apparently!”

...Zuko was too hungover for this.

* * *

**_Thirteen Hours Ago_ **

Sokka threw back his third cup of plum wine, before reaching for the bottle and refilling it. There was already a heady blush prominent on his face. “We should—we should do this more, buddy.”  
  
Zuko laughed, just as drunk. “What? Celebrate the end of the war? There’s only one anniversary, Sokka.”  
  
“You know what I meant! Just—just hanging out, as buddies.” Sokka paused. “As pals. Friends. Nothing more. Yeah.”  
  
Zuko blinked at that, but quickly shrugged it off. “I don’t have a lot of time,” he said apologetically. “I wish I could, but…” Even just sitting here getting drunk with Sokka was only because it was a special occasion.  
  
Sokka rolled his eyes, gesturing with the hand holding his drink. “Dude, you haven’t taken a break in _five_ years. I think it’s okay if you goof off sometimes.”

“I can’t exactly—’goof off.’ It’s _my_ responsibility to try and fix what my family did to the world,” Zuko said stiffly. He took another sip of his alcohol to distract himself. 

Sokka frowned, suddenly looking much more serious and sober than he had a few minutes ago. “You haven’t even let yourself feel in five years,” he said quietly.

Swirling around the drink in his cup, Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean.” He threw back the rest of his drink, deciding it was time to move on before the conversation got even more uncomfortable. “Let’s talk about something else. Like, I don’t know, the fact that tomorrow is the fifth anniversary of the war’s end.”

Sokka cracked a smile. “I know what you’re trying to do.” He finished his drink as well, before pouring another cup. “But you know what, you’re right. Wonder how Ozai’s doing in that cell of his. He must be _fuming_. Not literally though, because—”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“—he doesn’t have his bending anymore—”  
  
“Sokka. I know.”

“We should do something that would make Ozai really angry,” Sokka said, moving on. He tapped a finger against his chin in thought. 

Zuko scoffed. “What can we do? He already thinks I’m a disgrace. Short of ruining the royal bloodline, or marrying a man or something—” 

Sokka’s eyes shot open wide suddenly, and he grabbed Zuko by the shoulders, pulling him in until they were almost touching noses. Zuko was glad that the flush on his face could be blamed on the alcohol. “Dude,” Sokka slurred, “we should totally get married as a ‘fuck you’ to your dad.”  
  
Zuko’s mind blanked. If he had been sober, perhaps he would have thought more about the fact that one of his _male_ best friends was proposing to him. And in such a shitty way.

Unfortunately, he was drunk, and barely gave it a second thought. “Sokka,” he breathed once it rebooted, “you have the _best_ ideas.”

* * *

And so they proceeded to sneak stumble out of the palace, giggling and clinging onto each other.

The clerk at the courthouse stared at them warily as they grinned at him. “Are you sure about this, your majesty?”  
  
“Yeeess,” Sokka said, drawing out the word. “We are one-hundred, no, two-hundred percent sure! Me and my best buddy Zuko are… we’re getting married to piss off his dad!”  
  
The clerk blinked. He glanced at Zuko. Zuko nodded. The clerk nodded back. And meekly handed them the forms.

Zuko’s hands were too shaky to write as legibly as he usually did, but he tried his best. Sokka’s handwriting was about the same as always—which was to say, completely unreadable to anyone except him.

“A genius doesn’t need to waste time making his writing perfect when he has so many ideas to get down,” he would always say whenever Zuko complained. 

And then Zuko would always say, “Well, it matters when it’s a treaty that’s going to decide the future of our countries.” 

Sokka still wouldn’t fix it.

After a few minutes, Zuko cheerfully slapped the forms down onto the desk. “Thank you! Have a nice day!” he said as the clerk hesitantly took them back. Sokka nudged him, and he glanced outside the window. The sky was getting darker, a dusty blue against a black backdrop. “Sorry, I mean have a nice evening!”

“I appreciate it. Uh. You, too.” The clerk looked slightly terrified.

“You look worried. Are you okay?” Zuko tilted his head, thinking. “Do you want a hug?” he asked. Hugs were supposed to make people feel better, right? Zuko always felt better after getting a hug, especially from Sokka, because he was so big and warm and Zuko always felt so safe in his arms—  
  
The clerk stared at him. “...No thank you, your majesty.”  
  
“Oh.” Zuko pouted, offended that his attempt at comfort was rejected. Sokka patted him on the back in consolation. “Well, thank you anyway! We’re _so_ excited.”

“I’m… happy to help, your majesty,” the clerk said eventually.

* * *

The officiant seemed just as wary. Zuko didn’t let that bother him, too excited at what he and Sokka were doing. Marriage! It was like being double best friends.

They went through the marriage ceremony. Sokka and Zuko both provided their input in all the right places—Zuko was pretty sure what he said was correct at least seventy percent of the time. Soon, it was over. And they were married.

“Congratulations, your majesty,” the officiant said slowly.  
  
“Cool,” Zuko said, for lack of anything else. He grinned at Sokka, who grinned back. “Hi, _husband_.”

“Hi, husband,” Sokka said in the same amused tone. His blue eyes were so—so _blue_. Like… like the ocean! Zuko should write poetry. 

As they left, marriage certificate now in hand, he thought he heard the officiant mutter, “He just got married and all he can say is _cool_?” 

* * *

Zuko and Sokka burst into the room holding Ozai. “Guess what, Dad?” he asked, clinging onto Sokka and swaying.  
  
Ozai groaned and turned his face away. “What does the esteemed Fire Lord Zuko want this time?” His voice dripped with venom.

Zuko attempted to throw the marriage certificate through the bars. It fluttered a few inches forward, landing by Zuko. “Um.”

“I get to call you my dad now, too!” Sokka said, quickly salvaging Zuko’s moment.  
  
“...What,” Ozai said.

“We got married!” Zuko said brightly.

Ozai turned to them. There was a disgusted sneer on his face, and his voice was cold and hard as he spoke. “So, clearly you haven’t changed from when you were a worthless child. Tell me, Zuko, how does it feel to be such an unnatural, perverted _creature_?”

Zuko froze, the words hauntingly familiar. “I’m… not,” he said slowly, stepping backwards. Cold washed over him, sucking out all the warmth he felt with Sokka’s arm around his waist. Sudden realization at what he had just done struck him. “I—”  
  
“Zuko—” Sokka started, turning to him, clearly concerned.

“I’m not gay,” Zuko repeated, horrified. What had he been _thinking_? “I—I’m _not_.” His voice was slurring even more than before. “This was—”

Ozai grabbed the bars, snarling at him. His eyes were flinty and suddenly Zuko could only see him slowly stalking over him as he knelt on the cold marble. Father was going to hurt him again. He was, because Zuko had done the unthinkable and married a man, even after what happened last time he showed an interest in—

Oh, there was nothing wrong with it, Zuko knew that now, but he still couldn’t—it wasn’t proper for someone of his standing, he was the Fire Lord and he was expected to and—  
  
And Zuko ran away, ignoring the shouts behind him.  
  


* * *

Zuko had overturned Sozin’s ban on gay marriage because he knew it was wrong. He wouldn’t regret that. He didn’t particularly want to see it constantly displayed in his face (and why exactly was that, if there was nothing wrong with being gay? Was it just a reminder of what could have been?), but he could swallow that for the sake of his citizens’ happiness.

But.

But.

 _Zuko_ wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be. He had to marry a woman eventually, and produce an heir. It was wrong of him to do anything else.

* * *

He wasn’t gay.

He wasn’t. He had cut out that part of himself for years. So he wasn’t. Anymore. If he ever even was.

* * *

Ozai wasn’t right. He was cruel. And he was wrong. It didn’t matter what he thought about gay people, because it was wrong. Zuko knew that. 

* * *

But what if he was right about Zuko being an abomination?

* * *

**_Present_ **

“What the fuck,” Zuko said, staring at the marriage certificate. Their names were clearly printed on the certificate, proclaiming to the world that Fire Lord Zuko and Ambassador Sokka were married. “Why would we even do that?”

There were vague flashes of laughter and stumbling, of standing in a dank prison cell and being struck with cold, slimy fear, but not much more than that.

Sokka shrugged helplessly. “I wanted to do something that would piss off your dad. I don’t know, I guess it seemed like a good idea when drunk!”  
  
Zuko blinked up at him. “...That is so incredibly stupid I don’t even know where to begin.”

Sokka waved his hands helplessly. “Well, you clearly agreed!” 

He had. And that was wrong on so many levels. What had his drunk self been thinking? Zuko wasn’t even gay. He wasn’t. He just couldn’t be, because—he just couldn’t be.

There was a knock on the door. Zuko panicked in his attempt to hide the certificate and fell off the bed, flailing. Sokka lunged over to try and catch him and overbalanced himself, toppling onto Zuko.

This was the scene that Uncle Iroh walked in on. “...If you’re, ah, busy, nephew, you could just say—”  
  
Zuko shot up to his feet, wincing at the throb in his head. He was certain he looked like a disaster, long hair sticking up every which way and sporting an incredibly pale and wan face. “Wait, no! Uncle, it wasn’t like that—we were just—”  
  
“We got married,” Sokka blurted out. 

Pure terror struck Zuko for a moment, enough that he couldn’t breathe because of the heavy weight in his chest. Uncle… Uncle couldn’t know. If he did, then he would— “Why would you say that? What could possibly possess you to say that?”  
  
“When I get nervous I word vomit,” Sokka said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Um, Uncle, I’m sorry for not asking for your blessing before I married your nephew. I promise to treat him right and to have him back by evening—”  
  
“We’re not married for real!” Zuko shouted, on the verge of panic and ignoring the jolt of pain that shot through his head. “You idiot—”  
  
“Well, Uncle doesn’t know that!”

“I was going to explain it!”  
  
As they devolved into an argument, Zuko was so caught up he didn’t notice Uncle quietly backing out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

Why couldn’t they have just had a drunken one-night stand like normal people?

Not that—not that Zuko _wanted_ that to happen. But at least it would have just been a one time thing that they could agree to never speak about again.

* * *

Sokka sat down heavily, head in his hands. He huffed lightly. “I really _am_ sorry I told your uncle like that.”  
  
Zuko sat down next to him, setting aside the certificate. He leaned his shoulder against Sokka’s, just the slightest bit. “It’s okay.” It wasn’t, because what if Uncle was… he grew up in the old Fire Nation. What if he—what if he still thought that—gay people shouldn’t—but it wasn’t Sokka’s fault. He didn’t know about Zuko’s fears. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I just… how are we going to explain this?” He cringed just thinking about it. 

“We could just tell them the truth,” Sokka suggested, but almost immediately blanched. “Nope. That’s stupid. There’s no way I’m telling anyone we got drunk and decided to get married to make your dad angry. That’s just. No.”

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed. “What should we tell them then? And—and we need to figure out how to get this marriage annulled. As soon as possible. I don’t know how it even went through so quickly. The paperwork should have taken a lot longer.”  
  
“You’re the Fire Lord,” Sokka said, shrugging. “Of course it would go through quickly for you.” He fell silent again, brow furrowed, finger tapping against his chin.

That was his thinking face. He was thinking of something, and Zuko had a feeling he wouldn’t like it.

“You know… today’s the five-year anniversary of the war’s end,” Sokka started slowly. By this point, Zuko had spent enough time in politics that he just _knew_ where this was going.

“No.”  
  
“No one trusts the Fire Nation anymore—”

“No.”

“—if we showed that we were married—”

“No.”  
  
“—it’d look really good for both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe.” Sokka sighed. “Look, your advisors have been getting on your ass about finding a partner, right? Well, you’ve got one offering right here.”

“I’m not faking a marriage with you!” Zuko managed after a few minutes of outraged spluttering.  
  
Sokka grinned, eyes twinkling the way they always did when he had a joke ready.“But—”  
  
“Don’t say it.”  
  
“—we’re _not_ faking. We’re legally married.”

Zuko screamed into his hands.

* * *

Sokka patted his back as Zuko kept his face buried in his hands, overwhelmed with _everything_. 

Eventually Zuko sighed and wilted, removing his hands. “My advisors want me to marry a woman, though, so I can have a biological heir. I’m not even gay. I’m not. I just. I can’t.”  
  
“Right,” Sokka said quietly. “I’m not going to force you to do something like that if you don’t want to. You can get it annulled.”  
  
Zuko made the mistake of glancing over at Sokka. He looked crushed, for some reason. More devastated than he should be about annulling a marriage to someone he didn’t even love romantically. 

And he felt irrationally bad about that. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But Zuko was getting better about noticing when his friends were upset because of him, and at trying to fix whatever the problem was. “But… you’re probably right,” he bit out, “if this leaks out—and it probably will—we might as well use it instead of trying to annul the marriage. That would just look worse.”

Sokka blinked, looking surprised. “Zuko—”  
  
Zuko continued, trying to convince himself as much as Sokka. He could live with being married to a man. There was nothing wrong with homosexuality, after all, and it wasn’t as though Zuko would ever have the time to marry someone for love. He’d accepted that it would be arranged, entirely political, so why should it matter if it was a man? “It’s fine. I mean, I could just get a surrogate, or something. Or divorce before we even get to that point. It’s fine,” he repeated.

Sokka bit his lip, then sighed and clapped a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. The place where they were touching was like a point of flame, spreading warmth to the rest of him. “That’s the spirit. I think. So, we’re going through with it?”  
  
Zuko nodded slowly. “Are we going to tell our friends the truth? Not—not about how this happened,” he said, wincing at the reminder, “just… that it’s not real.”  
  
“Right,” Sokka said hoarsely, glancing away for a moment. “It’s not real. We should probably tell them something. There’s no way they’ll believe it otherwise.”

“Yeah...” Zuko said. “We’re—we’re probably going to have to—act like a couple anyway. Sometimes.”

Sokka’s face turned red. “Yeah? I mean, we don’t need to go too far or anything. Just, maybe hand holding or something?”  
  
“Hand holding is… fine,” Zuko said eventually. He held hands with his friends all the time. It shouldn’t mean anything more. “You know, you are remarkably relaxed about getting married to me.” Sokka was straight, too, Zuko was pretty sure. He was all about… manliness, and stuff. That seemed like a straight person thing. 

Sokka shrugged. “I’m keeping it all on the inside.”

Zuko faltered at that. “Wait, you don’t have to—if you’re upset about it, you can talk to me, you don’t have to repress yourself—”

“Dude, it’s fine.” Sokka gave him a smile. It seemed a little shaky, though. “I promise you I’m okay.”

Zuko highly doubted that. He didn’t say anything though, just rolled his eyes. “We’re married.” And, wow, wasn’t that a thought. “You can’t call me dude anymore.”

Sokka threw an arm over his shoulders. “I’ll call you whatever I want, hotman.”

“I’m divorcing you.”

* * *

Zuko tried one more time to talk to Sokka after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “You don’t have to go through with this because you feel some sort of responsibility to,” he said. “You’re young. You have your whole life ahead of you. You don’t have to be tied down to me. You can still find a… a nice girl, or something.”  
  
Sokka was silent for a moment. “...Zuko, you’re only a few months older than me. We’re _both_ twenty-one.”

Zuko didn’t know how to explain that he hadn’t been young for a long time. Sokka hadn’t been either, really, but he still had a lifetime of opportunity where he was free to do what he wanted. Zuko was—Zuko was stuck as Fire Lord, and had been since he was sixteen. “That’s not what I mean,” he said quietly. “I just don’t want you to force yourself into something for honor and duty. We can still annul it.”  
  
“I’m _not_ ,” Sokka said emphatically. “Trust me. Yue was—I saw what it did to her. And what it does to _you_. Have you considered that maybe it’s not such a bad thing, being married to you?” He placed both his hands on Zuko’s shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. “You’re one of my best friends, Zuko, and that won’t change just because we’re legally married. I promise you, this won’t change anything between us.”

Zuko sure hoped so. He glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable with the intensity with which Sokka was staring into his eyes. Like he was the only thing that mattered. It made him… feel strange. Not bad. Just different. “We should probably explain to my uncle,” he muttered. He didn’t want to, but after that display they didn’t have much of a choice.

* * *

Before handling that, though, the two of them took a quick trip to the medical wing for something to help with their hangovers. Neither of them really looked forward to the prospect of explaining their mess of a marriage to Uncle while still hungover.

A bright beam of sunlight shone through a window directly into Zuko’s face as they walked past. He groaned, jabs of pain spiking through his head. “Can someone turn the sun off?” he begged.

Sokka was looking at him with wide eyes. Wide, _blue_ eyes. Why was he suddenly noticing how blue they were? Maybe they had become more blue, somehow. Zuko was sure they hadn’t been that shade before. “What?” Zuko asked.

“No—nothing.” Sokka shook his head. “Just—you look really nice.”  
  
Zuko… was not sure if that was genuine or not considering how hungover he was. “Um. Thanks?” He paused. “You too.”

Sokka’s smile was somehow brighter than sunshine, but it didn’t hurt nearly as much.

* * *

“...So,” Sokka started over breakfast, because Zuko had frozen up and couldn’t seem to make any words come out of his mouth, “the marriage thing.”  
  
“Yes,” Uncle said just as slowly, “the… ‘marriage thing.’”  
  
His tone was undecipherable, and he was narrowing his eyes at the two of them. Zuko couldn’t breathe. No, Uncle was good. He was— _good_. He didn’t support any of Ozai’s ideals.

But what if?

Almost unconsciously, his hand sought out Sokka’s under the table. He squeezed it tightly. Sokka gave him a worried glance, then continued. “It—what do you think of it?”

Zuko couldn’t even bring himself to look up from his food. He could feel the heat of Uncle’s gaze on him. 

“It’s… not as surprising now that I think about it in retrospect. I just did not know you were, ah, attracted to men, Zuko. Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” Uncle added quickly.

Slowly, Zuko blinked up. Uncle was smiling, amber eyes fond. Not—not the hard gaze he had been expecting, like the ones from—Ozai. “I’m not,” he said. “I’m not. Gay. I’m, uh. I’m just not.”  
  
Uncle gave him a weird look. “Then why…”  
  
“Oh!” Sokka stepped in quickly. “We, uh, it’s political, mostly. We did it for the anniversary. To—to show the nations uniting.”  
  
“Without consulting anyone?” Uncle asked. “Does your father even know, Sokka?”  
  
Sokka laughed awkwardly. “Of _course_ he does! Don’t worry, we totally thought this through. I mean, can you deny that it’ll look good to everyone?”  
  
“I… suppose not,” Uncle said delicately. He took a sip of his tea. “I just hope you two know what you are doing. A marriage, especially a political one, is not to be trifled with. There will be expectations placed upon the both of you that you may be unequipped to deal with.”  
  
“What kind of expectations?” Sokka asked hesitantly. “If it’s—like, I’m not moving to the Fire Nation, or becoming a consort or whatever. I’m still me. And I still want to do my own things.”

Uncle sighed heavily. “Of course you can. I’m sure my nephew would never force you to do something like that. However, you must prepare to deal with those kinds of comments from nearly everyone in court.”  
  
Sokka shrugged. “I’ve dealt with worse.”  
  
“You will also have to expect homophobic comments from them,” Uncle continued. “Although the Fire Nation is much more tolerant now, many of these politicians are still set in their ways. Even if you’re, ah, not actually… gay.”

“...Uh. I’ve still dealt with worse,” Sokka said. “And Zuko can handle it. Right, Zuko?”  
  
“Huh?” Zuko pretended that he hadn’t been engrossed in staring at his miso soup for the last five minutes. “Oh, uh, yeah, totally.”

“See?” Sokka wrapped an arm around Zuko, pulling him in. Zuko couldn’t help the blush that formed over his cheeks—cheek? “This will be great! Nothing can go wrong.”  
  
“Yes,” Uncle said, staring at Zuko and frowning. “I’m sure nothing will go wrong.”

* * *

Azula found out the real story, because Azula found out everything. And she laughed more heartily than she had in almost thirteen years. 

Zuko would have been happy, if it wasn’t at his expense.

* * *

“How do you even know what happened?” Zuko asked once she got her laughter under control. 

“Oh, please, Zuzu, there’s no way the whole ‘political marriage’ is something you two would come up with unless you’re trying to cover up your undoubtedly drunken mistake,” Azula said, raising a delicately plucked eyebrow. “And I know the two of you were drinking last night. _And_ that you snuck out.”  
  
Zuko groaned, hanging his head. He forgot he had mentioned his plans for the evening to her.

“Besides,” Azula continued, “it was bound to happen. Everyone can see how much you two pine for each other. It’s sickening.”  
  
Zuko stared at her. “What are you talking about? Neither of us like men.”  
  
Azula started laughing again. Then her giggles died off, and she blinked at him, looking so much like her innocent, six year-old self for a moment that Zuko’s heart clenched. “Oh. You’re serious.”  
  
“What does that _mean_?”  
  
Azula carelessly waved a hand. “I just can’t believe I figured _this_ out before you. You’re supposed to be the well-adjusted one out of the two of us.”

“Azula…”  
  
“I suppose it makes a little sense,” Azula mused, holding a finger against her lips in thought and ignoring him. “You spend all your time working. You haven’t rested in five years. You haven’t let yourself _be_ yourself.”  
  
“Azula—”  
  
“Oh. _Oh_.” There was a sudden sadness in her eyes. “Zuzu,” Azula said, looking straight at him, “I’m so sorry I never noticed. I… I’m going to try harder to be a better sister to you.”  
  
“You’re already perfect, Lala,” Zuko said, confused. Was she having a bad day? They were happening less and less, but recovery wasn’t perfect. But the fact that she was actually apologizing to him… as far as Zuko knew, she hadn’t done anything to warrant that statement? Well. At least lately.

She stepped closer, and awkwardly wrapped her arms around him in what was probably the worst hug Zuko ever had. He blinked in shock. Azula never initiated hugs. _Never_. After a few moments, he returned it, tighter.

When they pulled apart, she smiled tremulously. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Zuzu. Remember that.”  
  
Zuko squinted at her. What did that have to do with anything? “I know that. Why are you being so… nice to me right now?” Nice wasn’t the right word. Affectionate, maybe. Soft.  
  
“Do you, though?” Azula asked, sidestepping his question. She looked too old for her body at that moment. “Father— _Ozai_ —was wrong. You always made sure to tell me that. Well, now I’m telling you. Everything Ozai ever said or did was wrong.” She took a deep breath. “I… Agni, I’m not good at this stuff. But… what happened with Tatsuo wasn’t your fault. You can’t suppress a part of you that makes you _you_.”

Zuko stared at her, stricken. “I—no. That was just a mistake. He—Tatsuo—”

“I mean. I didn’t really help with that,” Azula said, cringing, “but it’s okay. Stuff won’t happen like that anymore.”  
  
“I _know_. But Tatsuo—that wasn’t me. I mean, I’m not gay. It was just—I was… I don’t know, experimenting. And it got blown out of proportion.”

“Uh huh,” Azula said. “Okay.” She looked sadder than she had in awhile. Zuko wished he could take the words back, just to make her stop looking so upset.

* * *

Somehow, the palace workers had found out. Zuko was not happy.

(It was Azula. She told every single person she came across.)

And now they were fawning over the two of them, congratulating them and giving them gifts (where did they find the time to get them? They literally got married last night and no one knew until an hour ago). Chef Dekku had even made them a special cake, which Sokka devoured without sharing any with Zuko. Thanks, Sokka.

Zuko had been planning on just pretending the marriage never happened and focusing instead on last minute preparations for the five year anniversary. It was a bit harder to do that when it was shoved into his face every five minutes.

* * *

The rest of Team Avatar (no matter what Sokka said, Zuko absolutely refused to call it the Gaang—or even worse, the Loving Zuko Squad) plus Mai and Ty Lee arrived later that morning to help prepare for the celebrations.

Or. Well. They would have helped, if Sokka and Zuko weren’t the dumbest people on the planet according to Katara. Zuko very sadly had to concede that to his new sister-in-law.

“Look, I don’t see what the problem is,” Sokka exclaimed. He gestured towards the presentation he had prepared for their announcement. There were multiple graphs and equations that Sokka had painstakingly drawn. “It makes total sense. We get married, pretend it’s out of love, and use it as a symbol of a new era of peace and unity.”

“Pretend?” Suki echoed. “Pretend it’s out of love?”  
  
Sokka paled, slightly, and grabbed Suki by the elbow. “I uh, have to tell you something.” He steered her over to a corner—coincidentally on Zuko’s left side—and started frantically whispering to her. 

This left everyone’s attention on Zuko, who grinned and waved awkwardly. “Uh. Hello.”  
  
“If you say ‘Zuko here’ I might actually deck you,” Katara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I wouldn’t say that!” Zuko shouted. He’d learned his lesson years ago. “Anyway, this… look, it was Sokka’s idea. I didn’t force him. I swear I would never do that.”  
  
Katara’s face softened. “I didn’t think you did, Zuko. I’m mad at _him_ , for being so stupid. He just—ugh!” She threw her hands up, fisting them at her temples. “He _knows_ this won’t turn out well, but he’s so blinded by—”  
  
“Thinking his plans are good,” Mai cut in quickly. She sent a glare to Katara, who shrugged sheepishly.

“Um,” Zuko said.

Toph shrugged, lazily picking her nose and then flicking the snot away. Everyone took a few steps away from her. “Eh. I just find the whole thing hilarious.”  
  
“Um,” Zuko said again.

“Don’t worry, Zuko,” Aang said brightly, “as the Avatar, I think it’s a good idea. I support you. As your friend, uh, I also support you!”

Ty Lee nodded eagerly, plastering herself to Mai’s back and grabbing both of her hands. “Who knows? Maybe real love will come out of this?” 

In the corner, Suki and Sokka started arguing, and everyone quickly became distracted with trying to mediate the fight. Zuko was… irrationally glad about that, because he didn’t know how to even begin to respond to Ty Lee’s comment.

* * *

“We need to talk,” Sokka said after lunch. His eyes bored into Zuko’s, and he glanced away out of habit.

“About what? We’ve, uh, discussed everything, right? Besides, your dad is coming soon.”

Sokka’s lips thinned slightly. “Yeah, he is. But… look, I was talking to Suki, and it made me realize… I don’t remember a lot from last night, but what I _do_ remember isn’t all that—good.”  
  
“Well, that’s still more than what I remember,” Zuko attempted to joke. “So it can’t be all bad.”

Sokka’s expression didn’t change. Oh. This was _serious_. “Yeah. Probably for the best. Look.” He sighed. “Zuko… I know you say you’re not gay, or bi, I guess? And, like, okay, there’s nothing wrong with that, but… what did your dad mean?”  
  
Zuko stiffened, slightly. “By what?”  
  
“He said that you hadn’t changed from when you were a kid. Are you… has something happened before? Involving… an attraction to men?”  
  
Zuko’s immediate response to something like that was to set something on fire. He pushed down the urge though, breathing in deeply. He was trying to be better about his temper. “Uh. It was before my banishment. I was just—trying things out. It didn’t mean anything.” Zuko glanced back at Sokka, desperation in his eyes. “Look, it didn’t mean anything, okay? I swear it didn’t. I’m not gay. I can’t be, because—” he cut himself off.

“Because…?” Sokka prompted.

“I just can’t be! Don’t talk to me about this anymore,” Zuko snapped, and stalked away before Sokka could respond.

* * *

Chief Hakoda and Bato arrived right afterwards. Zuko was dreading meeting his new father-in-law and explaining everything. 

Especially since Sokka had already claimed Hakoda had known the entire time.

* * *

Sokka ended up explaining the situation because Zuko opened his mouth and ended up having a panic attack before he could even form a word. Well, he explained it after calming Zuko down. They didn’t just leave him there gasping for air. 

Hakoda just laughed. Because of course he did. “At least you told me before the speech,” he joked. “Don’t worry, I’ll pretend I knew the entire time.” He winked at the two of them.

Zuko stared.

Hakoda clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not mad at you, Zuko. This has my son’s idea written all over it.” 

“I’m—who said anything about—I didn’t think you were mad, obviously,” Zuko thought he said very convincingly.

Hakoda chuckled. “I’m just glad you’re finally officially my son. I’ve been trying to adopt you for years.”

...Zuko couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

* * *

There was one last team meeting right before the ceremony was meant to start. Mostly to get everyone on the same page. 

“Your marriage is… highly unconventional,” Uncle was saying. “Usually the wedding itself would be highly public. But since you eloped, well, I suggest you use the festivities tonight as a celebration instead, as a representation of this era of peace and union.”  
  
Zuko didn’t know how he felt about that. He’d rather just not have this whole thing shoved in his face. But he sighed in agreement anyway. “Alright, Uncle. Sokka, you okay with that?”  
  
Sokka shrugged. For a moment, there was a mournful look in his eyes as he gazed at Zuko. Then it went away just as quickly. And Zuko was left wondering if he had just imagined it. “Yeah, it’s cool.”  
  
Katara was still unsure. “Will people really accept that you got married without telling anyone?”  
  
“Uh,” Zuko said, mind blanking. He turned to Sokka for help. As he usually did.

Sokka shrugged. “If anyone asks, I was just going to say we did it because we wanted to avoid any protests from Zuko’s advisors. And also because we’re just that in love.”

Zuko blushed. And tried to angle his head away from Sokka so he wouldn’t notice.  
  
“Wouldn’t that also look bad?” Suki pointed out. “Not listening to anyone’s advice?”

“To the assholes in the Fire Nation, yeah, but both the Water Tribes will back this,” Sokka said. “And the Earth Kingdom will go along because again, unity.”

“You have the Southern Water Tribe’s support,” Hakoda offered helpfully.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Sokka mumbled to himself. He grinned then, adding, “Besides, who isn’t a sucker for a good love story?” He nudged Zuko pointedly.

“Stop that,” Zuko said. He knew where this was going. He wasn’t going to fall for the bait again ( _that’s what you say every time, and it never works,_ his inner Azula pointed out. Zuko ignored her a lot).  
  
“You. I’m talking about you, Mister ‘no one knows how to properly portray Love Within the Dragons anymore.’”

“Love _Amongst_ the Dragons,” Zuko snapped. “And it’s true!”

Everyone groaned as Zuko went into another one of his infamous rants on the state of theater these days, and how people were more focused on making quick money rather than putting any passion into their projects.

* * *

Damn. He fell for the bait anyway.

* * *

It had become tradition for each of the nations to host the celebration for the end of the Hundred Year War one year. The Fire Nation had hosted the first anniversary, and then it cycled through the rest of the nations before coming back to the Fire Nation for the fifth anniversary. 

As such, Fire Lord Zuko was in charge of the opening ceremony and speech this year. Aang and the other leaders would get a chance after him. 

He stepped out into the plaza, staring into the crowd of faces. The ceremony was open to anyone, so there were people from every nation (except the Air Nomads, he reminded himself) there watching him, along with all of the world leaders.  
  
Sokka was at his side, which was unusual, and Aang on his other side, which was usual. 

Zuko smiled brightly, trying to quell his nerves. He spread his arms wide as he stepped forward. “Today marks the fifth anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War.” He took a deep breath. “We’ve come a long way in five short years. While that doesn’t make up for the hundred years of suffering my nation put everyone through, it is just one step towards a future of peace and harmony…” The words he had practiced for so long came to him easily, spilling out without problem.

He wasn’t worried about the speech. Not really. It was the announcement that came afterwards. 

As he finished the last few lines of his speech, Sokka came closer and grabbed his hand tightly. Zuko faltered for a moment before ending in a rush. “And—and I have one last thing I would like to say.”  
  
He stared at the crowd, chest tightening in anxiety. He took another deep breath, glanced at Sokka, whose blue eyes were warm and calming, and started speaking again. “Ambassador Sokka and I recently got married. Oh, and, uh, I’ll let him take over.”

“Hi, everyone!” Sokka exclaimed as he stepped forward. His grin was dazzling. “Like my lovely little fire flake just said, we got married. Stay ma—ouch!” he cried out as Zuko stepped on his foot, blushing furiously at the nickname. He was going to _kill_ Sokka for calling him that in front of all the world leaders. 

“Right. Speech. Uh… it’s totally because we love each other and didn’t want people to be like—” Sokka made his voice high pitched, “‘—no way, Sokka! You can’t marry the Fire Lord even though he’s super flaming hot and sexy—’”  
  
“As Sokka’s trying to say,” Zuko cut in loudly, still incredibly red, “this was a decision made out of love. And. Ah, we… wanted to use the festivities tonight as a way to celebrate a new era of love and unity!” He took a deep breath, calming himself down from— _whatever the fuck_ Sokka just said.

Zuko turned fully, grabbing onto Sokka’s other hand, staring straight into his eyes as he continued. “To symbolize how far we’ve come since the Hundred Year War, and to show that this is a new world where we aren’t defined by borders.”

There was silence for a moment. Then, clapping. And even some cheering. Zuko had a feeling Toph and Suki were behind the shouts. He turned back to the crowd, smiling widely to hide the sheer embarrassment. “Thank you. I will now let Avatar Aang take over for the rest of the opening ceremony.”

He stepped backwards, still clinging onto Sokka’s hand, and tried to appear invested in what Aang was saying. He was certain there was still a tinge of red on his face from Sokka’s disastrous speech.

Zuko should have known letting Sokka anywhere near public speaking wouldn’t be a good idea.

* * *

“What was _that_?” Zuko asked once they were alone, trying to sound strict and angry. He was probably failing, because, well, it was actually kind of funny in retrospect. Sokka was just like that. Zuko could never stay mad at him for too long for some reason.

Sokka shrugged, grinning lopsidedly. It was awkward and charming all at once and made his blue eyes light up in the most gorgeous way, like sunlight reflecting off the ocean waves—ah. That was why. “Just, you know, trying to play up the romance. And add some humor. You know me. I’m the funny guy. Hey, you think people appreciated my pun about the Fire Lord being super hot?”

Zuko stared at him blankly. “That was a pun?”  
  
“Zuko, buddy, dude, my fire flake, my best man, what part of the _Fire_ Lord being _hot_ did not scream ‘that’s a pun to you?’”

“I don’t know,” Zuko said. “I just thought…” That for some reason, Sokka was actually attracted to him? That made more sense though, because Zuko didn’t. Well. Know what to do if it had been real.

“Thought what?” Sokka asked. He looked concerned now, the humor lighting up his eyes completely gone and replaced with worry.

Zuko forced a shaky smile. “Nothing. It was pretty funny.”

Sokka did not seem to actually believe Zuko, but he beamed anyway. “Thank you! You’re the only one who ever appreciates my jokes, Zuko—”

* * *

Sokka and Zuko stuck to each other throughout the celebration, accepting everyone’s congratulations with large smiles. Zuko hated it, along with the rest of the stuffy gala. At least there were fireworks planned later that night.

As they managed to escape from the latest group of nobles to accost them, Sokka tugged Zuko’s sleeve. “You wanna go somewhere that’s more our speed?” he whispered in Zuko’s ear.

He tilted his head closer to Sokka. “Where?”

“Oh, just—I don’t think either of us are having fun.” Sokka smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But I’m sure the rest of the Caldera is.”  
  
Zuko looked at him. “Sokka, I can’t. I’m the Fire Lord—”  
  
“Sure you can! I mean, we’re newlyweds and all. I’m sure they’ll understand if we disappear for some privacy.” Sokka wiggled his eyebrows, just because he had to make it more clear.

Zuko couldn’t help the blush that formed. “Why’d you have to say it like that?” he complained. Internally he felt horrified at the fact that people would actually think that they would—

“Okay, just—” He glanced around the room, “—come on.” He pulled Sokka along under the guise of getting refreshments. When he was certain no one was paying attention, the two of them slipped outside.

“Oh, uh, hey, Jee, Teruko,” Zuko said upon seeing his guards standing outside. “Sokka and I are just—going out for some fresh air!”

“Yeah, we’ll _definitely_ be back,” Sokka said. And winked exaggeratedly. Zuko hated him.

He smacked his arm instead of voicing his thoughts. “Stop that!”  
  
Jee rolled his eyes. It had become a very common sight over the past eight years. “I’m sure you are, my lord.”

“Have fun,” Teruko added. “And make sure to use protection!”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Zuko squeaked. And ran away, dragging Sokka along with him.

* * *

The festivities outside the palace were loud and exciting and colorful—so unlike the dry formal gala they were expected to attend.

The two of them had bought masks (a completely random one; no matter how much Sokka asked, Zuko refused to wear the Blue Spirit mask when he was off-duty) as soon as they found a vendor selling them, and Zuko hid his Fire Lord hairpiece. It didn’t help much because he was still in his formal robes, but people were more willing to overlook that compared to his face.

Right now, they were just two normal people strolling through the festival, laughing at all the sights and getting their hands on all the street food they could.

One of the most remarkable things about being outside was that there weren’t just people from the Fire Nation milling around. Zuko could see bright Water Tribe blues and soothing Earth Kingdom greens mixed in with the fiery reds. Everyone was smiling and cheering to celebrate the end of a century of misery and suffering. His chest thrummed with warmth and happiness as he witnessed firsthand the fire that had been rekindled in his people. 

Things had changed _so much_ in just five years. 

Sokka nudged him in the side. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Zuko said, mind still focused on the scene in front of him. Children running around and giggling, young couples clinging onto each other, elders watching their grandkids with a fond look on their wrinkled faces.

“You know what’s even more amazing?” Sokka asked. He thrust a skewer of pigchicken kebabs in front of Zuko’s face. “This meat. I don’t know what they did with it, but it tastes _so good_.”  
  
Zuko laughed. “Is meat the only thing ever on your mind?”  
  
“Nope! I’ve started to diversify,” Sokka said brightly. “Sometimes I think about dessert instead.”

Zuko shouldered him slightly, unable to help his exasperated yet fond smile. Not that Sokka could see it. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”  
  
Sokka finished up his kebabs and tossed the skewer in a nearby bin. “Hm. I’m thinking you meant… that we should go shopping!” He grabbed Zuko’s hand and started running for some vendors before Zuko could even protest.

“That’s not what I meant at all!”

* * *

Zuko stood to the side as Sokka oohed and aahed over all the jewelry. He’d pulled off the mask for now to get a closer look at everything.

“Who are you even getting this for?” Zuko asked impatiently, tapping his foot. He’d been waiting for close to ten minutes and he didn’t want to miss the firebending show.

“What? I can’t get jewelry for myself now?” Sokka asked in faux offense. 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I should have known. You’re more picky than even Mai.”

“I can’t help that I expect perfection,” Sokka sniffed. He leaned even closer. “Hm. Hmm. _Hmmm_.” Zuko shared a long-suffering look with the vendor. 

Finally, Sokka said, “This one!” while pointing at something. Zuko looked over his shoulder. It was a delicate hairpin adorned with glass fire lilies. For a lady friend, Zuko presumed. Sokka wasn’t the type for hairpieces. 

After paying for it and getting it wrapped, Sokka almost immediately opened the package. “For you,” he proclaimed, holding it out to Zuko.

Zuko stared at it. He wasn’t certain if he had heard that right. “...What,” he said.

“It’s for you,” Sokka repeated, suddenly bashful. His face was red, and he glanced down at the ground, rubbing his neck. “I know you like fire lilies, and—I can put it in your hair if you want! Or not. It’s fine. It was stupid to get it anyway. I shouldn’t have spent so much time choosing it—”

Zuko wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

(He was crying a little. But it was okay. He had a mask.)

“Yeah—yeah, you can put it in,” Zuko said, voice raspier than usual. “Please.”

It should be illegal for Sokka to smile that widely. Zuko was certain it was more successful at killing him than the last ten assassination attempts. Gently, reverently, he placed the pin into Zuko’s topknot. 

“Thank you,” Zuko whispered when Sokka finished. 

Sokka smiled at him again, softer this time. They gazed at each other, something heated and electric, like a spark of lightning, passing between the two of them. Zuko started to pull off his mask as Sokka slowly leaned closer, blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

The moment passed when there was a commotion. 

They looked in the direction of the noise, startled out of their reverie. There was a large crowd cheering, with loud music coming from the center of the group. 

Zuko shared another look with Sokka before heading in the direction of the noise.

* * *

There were three performers demonstrating their firebending to the beat of the music. At the same time, they were dancing, bright orange and yellow flames swirling around them as they spun and leaped in acrobatic stunts that only Ty Lee would be able to recreate.

Zuko watched in awe at the display. This show alone was proof that firebending could be so much more than just pain and destruction. 

“Wow,” Sokka murmured. His hand, seemingly unconsciously, sought out Zuko’s own. Zuko glanced down at their joined hands for a second, blushing furiously. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Dancing was another part of their history and culture that Sozin had systematically destroyed and burnt down. But Zuko and Aang had revived it from the ashes left in his wake, determined to breathe love and passion back into the nation.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Zuko asked. “It’s something that wouldn’t have ever happened during the war.” The entire festival, really. Although the Fire Nation had always had its fair share of festivals, especially in the colonies, something seemed to have really come to life within them after the end of the war.

“Definitely not,” Sokka scoffed. “The Fire Nation was a mess while we were sneaking around in it.” 

Zuko couldn’t help but laugh at that. He hadn’t seen much himself during the war, but he’d heard enough stories to know it was true. Touring the country after the war had only confirmed it.

He focused his attention back on the performance, watching as one performer created a ring of fire as another one slipped through it, rolling and landing in a crouch. The third performer backflipped, one leg kicking straight up at the same time and forming an arc of fire. Zuko glanced up at Sokka, seeing the firelight reflected in his eyes.

There was something… magnetic about the way he looked right now, with the festival lights shining on his brown skin in a golden sheen, the way his bright blue eyes sparkled.

Sokka caught him looking, and Zuko quickly tore his gaze away, focusing on the performance. He tried hard not to blush. Where had that come from? 

When everyone cheered as the show ended, Zuko joined in, genuinely elated at how his nation was recovering.

“Thank you, thank you!” the main performer said as he bowed in the traditional Fire Nation style. “It was our pleasure to perform for you. But this isn’t a day for just us. It’s for all of us. Please, everyone join us in celebrating the new era of peace.”

The music started up again, and the performer looked around the crowd, probably searching for someone to drag into dancing. When he spotted Zuko, his eyes lit up. Zuko internally cursed, realizing he and Sokka had forgotten to put their masks back on. 

“I see that we have some esteemed guests here,” the performer said, bowing lower than he had before to Zuko. The people around them gasped, noticing the two of them for the first time, and quickly did the same.

“Congratulations on your marriage, my lords. It is wonderful to see the nations uniting once more,” the performer continued. He grinned roguishly at them. This close, Zuko could see his bright green eyes. Someone from the colonies, probably parents from both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. “Would you like to start the dance?”  
  
Zuko shot a panicked look at Sokka, but there was a gleam in his eyes. One that didn’t spell anything good for Zuko. Sokka tightened his grip on Zuko’s hand and pulled him forward. “Yeah, we’d love to!”  
  
“No we wouldn—ow!” Zuko exclaimed when Sokka stepped on his foot. He glared at Sokka, who just smirked and mouthed, “Revenge.”

The music was somehow even louder as Sokka dragged him into the center. “I hate you,” Zuko told him.

Sokka just smiled, eyes crinkling. “Just follow my lead. It’ll be okay.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I know how to dance, you idiot.” Aang had insisted on teaching him something besides classical dancing. Zuko wasn’t worried about that. 

Sokka laughed, and pulled him in closer. Zuko sighed and submitted himself to his fate.

People cheered as they began moving, hands locked together as they slowly spun around. The performers circled around them, creating intricate patterns with their firebending. 

The dance was slow at first, but as the music got even faster, a frenetic sort of energy took over them. Their movements became more elaborate and showy, but somehow they remained in sync without even needing to speak. Sokka let go of Zuko’s arm as Zuko twirled, rainbow sparks popping at his feet. Then Zuko did the same to Sokka once they grabbed hold of each other again. 

Their energy was spreading to the crowd. Zuko could see more people join them, dancing and laughing. Golden sparks showered over them as firebenders danced.

Sokka and Zuko turned their backs to each other, stepping away and spinning around once more. They circled around each other without touching, feet still pivoting.

“Having fun?” Sokka asked smugly. Zuko pursed his lips and attempted to glare at him, but he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face.

“Shut up,” he said, already knowing he was losing this argument. He ducked his head.

By this point, no one was paying attention to them, everyone joining in and having fun as they danced. 

Zuko could have asked Sokka to stop. No one would notice if they disappeared now. But for some reason, he didn’t say anything. And they continued dancing into the night.

* * *

They only stopped once it was time for the firework show to begin. Zuko had the perfect vantage point in mind. He grabbed Sokka’s hand and raced through the streets, leading him back to the palace. “Come on,” he urged, “I don’t want to miss the show.”  
  
“We’re not going to! Slow down, Zuko.”  
  
Zuko merely stuck his tongue out at him. He didn’t even stop as they passed by several nobles and advisors who all asked him where they had been, merely running past them.

He only came to a stop when he arrived at the balcony. Up here, they could see all of the Caldera. Little lights twinkled in the streets, reflecting off the buildings. 

“Wow,” Sokka murmured. 

“It’s beautiful, right?” Zuko asked, high on giddiness. 

“Yeah, sure is,” Sokka said. He wasn’t even glancing over the balcony, choosing instead to stare at Zuko.

“You’re not even looking,” Zuko complained.

“I did look!” Sokka said. And turned his head. “See. I’m looking.”

Zuko paused, and then shrugged. “Just wait until the fireworks,” he continued excitedly.

It turned out they didn’t have to wait much longer, as almost immediately there was an explosion of colorful sparks in the sky, followed by a loud boom. Zuko laughed, watching as more and more fireworks blew up, painting the sky in a patchwork of bright colors.

“It’s like your fire,” Sokka murmured as he wrapped an arm around Zuko. “All the, the rainbow colors, and stuff.”

Zuko shifted closer, resting his head on Sokka’s shoulder as he grinned up at the display. “I guess so.”

They stood there like that for the rest of the show, watching the brilliant colors as they washed over the two of them. 

As the last firework, somehow even bigger and more colorful than the rest, blew up, they stood in awe, watching the sky even after the sparks dissipated.

“Zuko, you somehow manage to make it better every year,” Sokka said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “I’ve only hosted the celebration for two years.” He couldn’t help the little flush of pleasure at hearing Sokka compliment him, though. 

“There you two are!” came a voice from behind them. Katara. “We’ve been looking all over for you.” She sounded irritated.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other. And just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations to anyone who got through my terrible dance scene. all they did was spin around because i didn’t know wtf else to put as a dance move.
> 
> tw for discussion of (internal) homophobic thoughts and views right below!
> 
> re: zuko’s internalized homophobia. there is a reason for why i chose this route. it’s kind of difficult to portray due to being post-canon when he’s supposed to have started to move on from ozai’s abuse. so i kind of based it off my own experience. i did genuinely support gay marriage and gay rights but i could NOT be attracted to women, because it was wrong for me personally, because… well, religious reasons. and i also hated how everyone made everything gay for no reason. basically, i was like “sure you have rights but don’t force it on me or force me to see it.”
> 
> obviously, i’ve moved on from that. these are NOT my views now so please don’t think i support any of those toxic thought processes. again, zuko’s thoughts will reflect how i felt when i was younger, not right now.
> 
> additionally, halfway through writing this, I discovered the history of indigenous people and alcohol, which made me wary of portraying Sokka as drinking alcohol. Obviously, he is not an alcoholic, nor is he even a regular drinker. It’s simply because it’s a special occasion, and he’s in a safe space with a trusted friend. I talked to someone who is indigenous, who left it up to me, but provided more context. Initially I was going to change it but I talked to more people, and they stated it would be fine as long as it was done carefully. I eventually decided that I would go through with it, solely because it’s not the focus of the fic and is not portrayed in a harmful or bad light. However, if anyone still has a problem with it, let me know. I’m fully willing to completely change that part of the fic. :)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://starfruitt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
